Davi
is the sergeant of Althea Royal Guard. He is is the first antagonist introduced in the Plunderer series. Appearance Personality Plots Past Events Davi is known for impersonating Legendary Red Baron to fool and do a lot of bad things to the girls. Story Events Davi first appeared in Chapter 1. Knowing that Hina wanted to find the Legendary Red Baron, he and his henchmen went to meet her and Nana Bassler. He introduced himself as the Legendary Red Baron and remarked that he must be the person she was looking for. Hina, being happy, stated that she finally found him after 5 years of searching. With the meeting, Davi decided to bring Hina to his Guardhouse along with his henchmen. After a brief talk, Davi began touching Hina's body while asking her name and intention. However, soon after Hina brought the Ballot out, Davi and his henchmen became hostile and said he must take the Ballot from her. With this situation, Hina revealed her count to him and ordered him to not do anything against her. Davi then ignored her order and told her to "play" the game of "The Startheft Bout". While Hina had no idea about the game at all, she had no choice but to accept his challenge. Hina was soon easily overwhelmed and lost against Davi. After Hina's defeat, Davi mocked how her count reduced to only 1 while seeing her panties. Hina cried and wondered why did he do such thing, Davi apologized to her that he wasn't the real Legendary Red Baron. Davi also called Hina as an idiot for believing the Legendary Red Baron still exist, and that it was all her fault to get involved into this situation. Soon, Licht Bach arrived at the Guardhouse to save Hina. Davi and his henchmen were laughing after seeing Licht's count, although Nikola immediately realized something was wrong with Licht since he was not absorbed to the Abyss even after his count reached bellow zero. Licht then revealed his true count and that he is the real Legendary Red Baron to Hina and Davi. While his henchmen were afraid of Licht, Davi told them to calm down and that Licht must be a fake Baron just like him. Then, Licht took Hina's place to participate in a fight of "The Startheft Bout" against Davi, in order to retrive Hina's stolen counts from him. Davi was quickly defeated by Licht as he was completely no match against him. After his defeat, Davi's count was reduced to only one while Hina's count increased to 760. Davi's fate remains unknown after his fight against Licht. Abilities and Power Davi's original count was 338, his count was later increased to 760 after he won the game of "The Startheft Bout" against Hina. After Davi lost against Licht, his count was dropped to only 1. Trivia *He shares the same name and facial appearance with Davi, although it's unknown if they're same character or not. *In Funimation's official English translation, Davi's rank is sergeant-major. This is most likely a translation error as Davi's rank is sergeant in the original Japanese version. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male